marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-TRN664
| Residents = * Abomination (Emil Blonsky) * Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) * Adolf Hitler * Amora * Angel (Warren Worthington III) * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Arcade * Arnim Zola * Attuma * Balder the Brave * Baron Zemo * Batroc the Leaper * Bea Arthur * Beard of Beespool * Beast (Dr. Hank McCoy) * Beast (Hank McCoy) * Beta Ray Bill * Black Panther (T'Challa) * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) * Blob (Fred Dukes) * Bonebreaker * Bullseye (Lester) * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Captain America (Sam Wilson) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) * Carnage Symbiote * Caroline le Fay * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) * Cosmo * Crime Master * Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Devil Dinosaur * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) * Doctor Voodoo (Jericho Drumm) * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Dogpool (Wade Wilson) * Domino (Neena Thurman) * Doppelganger * Drax the Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) * Egghead (Elihas Starr) * Eli Morrow * Emma Frost * Energizer (Katie Power) * Evil Deadpool * Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) * Fandral the Dashing * Foolkiller (Greg Salinger) * Forbush Man (Irving Forbush) * Gambit (Remy LeBeau) * Gamora * Ganesha * Gerry Drew * Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) * Gorilla-Man (Kenneth Hale) * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Groot * Gwenpool (Gwen Poole) * Hammer Harrison * Hammerhead (Joseph) * Hank Pym * Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) * Headpool (Wade Wilson) * Hercules * Hit-Monkey * Hogun the Grim * Hulk (Amadeus Cho) * Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Iceman (Bobby Drake) * Iron Fist (Danny Rand) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Jessica Jones * Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) * Karnilla * Khonshu * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Klaw * Lady Deadpool (Wanda Wilson) * Lady Sif * Leader (Samuel Sterns) * Lightspeed (Julie Power) * Logan * Loki * Luke Cage * M.O.D.O.K. (George Tarleton) * Machine Man (Aaron Stack) * Mad Thinker (Julius) * Madame Masque (Giuletta Nefaria) * Magik (Illyana Rasputina) * Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) * Mantis (Brandit) * Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) * Mary of Nazareth * Masacre * Mass Master (Jack Power) * Medusa * Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) * Misty Knight * Montana (Jackson Brice) * Moon Girl (Lunella Lafayette) * Mr. Knight (Marc Spector) * Ms. Cattrall * Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Nick Fury * Night Nurse (Linda Carter) * Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) * Nova (Richard Rider) * Orb * Ox (Raymond Bloch) * Pandapool (Wade Wilson) * Porcupine (Roger Gocking) * Puma (Thomas Fireheart) * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) * Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) * Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) * Rocket Raccoon * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Sabretooth (Victor Creed) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Scorpion (Mac Gargan) * Shang-Chi * She-Hulk (Jen Walters) * Sherlock Holmes * Slapstick (Steven Harmon) * Solo (James Bourne) * Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) * Spider-Man (Ezekiel Sims) * Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Spider-Man (Otto Octavius / "Peter Parker") * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-Woman (Ashley Barton) * Spider-Woman (Jess Drew) * Star-Lord (Peter Quill) * Stingray (Walter Newell) * Storm (Ororo Munroe) * Synapse (Emily Guerrero) * Taskmaster (Tony Masters) * Terror * The Hood (Parker Robbins) * The Thing (Ben Grimm) * The Vision * The Wizard (Bentley Wittman) * Thor (Jane Foster) * Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * Ultron * Valkyrie (Brunnhilde) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Venom Symbiote * Viper (Ophelia Sarkissian) * Volstagg * Warrior Woman (Hippolyta) * Zero-G (Alex Power) | Notes = * Issue three establishes that while Deadpool kills the Time-Displaced X-Men, the other X-Men were all slaughtered by a member of the Wolverine family also being controlled by the villains, speculated by Wade to be the unseen Logan, hinting at the ''Old Man Logan'' storyline. ** However, due to the presence of heroes in roles that didn't exist in Logan's world during the time of the villain uprising, such as Amadeus Cho as Hulk, and Jane Foster as Thor, as well as Mjolnir being destroyed, it cannot be the same world. | Trivia = | Links = }}